Unspoken Loves
by Ai's Story
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Tenten dan Kiba, tapi tak pernah sekalipun berhubungan? Akan ditampilkan masing-masing characters' POV. Newbie's story. My first fanfic. Gomen for a bad summary. Don't like? Just search another story. Arigatou! -Ai-


**Unspoken Loves chapter 1**

by Ai's Story

All Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pagi hari di suatu sekolah. Konoha Junior High School.

**Tenten's POV**

Yaaayyy! Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga! Aku sangat senaaang sekali. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena pada saat pelajaran olahraga, aku bisa melihat-_nya ._

Ya.

Melihatnya...

Melihat seseorang dari kelas sebelah.

Melihat seseorang yang mampu membuatku merasa mules sesaat.

Melihat seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan...

Sial!

Gara-gara hari itu...

+++ | Ai's Story | +++

**FLASHBACK** **ON**

"PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN. _KEPADA SELURUH SISWA KELAS 3, DIHARAPKAN SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN UPACARA SEKARANG JUGA._"

Tsunade-sensei terus menerus mengulang kata-kata tersebut melalui _microphone _sampai seluruh siswa kelas 3 berkumpul seluruhnya. Siswa-siswa yang telah datang, segera diatur oleh Shizune-sensei menurut kelasnya masing-masing.

"Kelas 3-A di sebelah sini! Siswa laki-laki di depan. Ayo, disusul kelas 3-B dan seterusnya!" seru Shizune-sensei tegas. Para siswa pun segera mengikuti komando tersebut.

"Hoaahmm~"

"Ne, Tenten. Masih pagi begini kau sudah mengantuk? Kau seperti si-_mendokusai_ saja." Kata Ino.

"Hn? Ah. Aku hanya mengantuk sedikit kok. Hehe" jawabku yang sepertiga sadar(?)

"Kau ini seperti orang yang belum tidur seharian tahu nggak?"

"Hmm terserah deh... Lagipula, ada apa sih masih pagi-pagi begini disuruh berkumpul? Ada-ada sa—"

Omonganku terputus. Oke, sebenarnya aku tak sadar kalau omonganku terputus. Kalau saja aku tidak melihat _seseorang_ yang begitu err—mempesona?

Ya, tanpa sengaja pandangaku menuju _seseorang_ yang tidak jauh berbeda dari siswa laki-laki lainnya. Hanya saja... Ia tampak—bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?—bercahaya? Aneh sekali kedengarannya. Maksudku bukan bercahaya dalam artian memancarkan cahaya sendiri, tapi ia tampak seperti—yaaah kau tahu lah, sulit untuk menjelaskannya apabila kau sudah terlanjur terpesona pada sesuatu, ya kan?

"Halooo... Ten-chan? Ada apa denganmu?" tiba-tiba Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh... Ah Ino. Ada apa? Apa sudah selesai ya?"

"Ckckck... Ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu." Kata Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe..."

Yaah, Ino memang benar. Ada yang tidak beres denganku. Lebih tepatnya: ada yang tidak beres dengan 'jantung'ku.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

+++ | Ai's Story | +++

Aaarrgghhh! Aku ingin sekali melupakannyaa! Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang aneh denganku. Aku—sepertinya—menyukai seseorang yang sama sekali belum kukenal lebih jauh! Terdengar bodoh bukan? Namanya saja baru kuketahui beberapa hari sejak insiden 'aneh' tersebut. Aku juga ragu kalau ia mengetahuiku—meskipun aku cukup populer di sekolahku. Lupakan.

Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin melupakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang begitu hangat. Terlebih saat kulihat—secara diam-diam—wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Kyaaa~ Rasanya jantungku hampir copot!—meskipun senyuman itu bukan untukku.

Tanpa sadar, aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

_BRUUKKK_

"Hei!" bersamaan dengan suara'BRUUKKK'—yang tidak lain adalah suara pukulan meja—suara Ino mengagetkanku.

"Hah! Apaan sih Ino? Kau ini mengagetkanku saja!"

"Habisnya kau melamun terus sih... Sambil senyum-senyum lagi! Mengerikan tahuuu~"

"Hah? Benarkah? Yasudah, lupakan saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Aku jadi penasaran..." selidik Ino dengan tatapan curiga.

"Mmm... Kau... Sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Ino.

_GLEKH!_

Dasar! Kemampuannya menebak memang sungguh mengerikan. Kalau dia sudah menebak seperti ini, aku tidak bisa lari lagi! Yamanaka Inoo...

"Ap-Apaan sih? K-Kau ini, tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu!" aku sedikit—hanya sedikit—_blushing._

"Deal! Sepulang sekolah, kau harus menceritakan-_nya _padaku! Oke!" kata Ino sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata '_nya_'.

"Ta-Tapi... Aku..."

"Ayo! Guy-sensei telah menyuruh kita untuk segera ke lapangan!" ajak Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk lemas—akibat keputusan Ino yang sepihak dan tiba-tiba.

INOOOO!

+++ | Ai's Story | +++

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sekarang, kami sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman kecil dekat sekolah kami. Memang kami biasa mampir sebentar di taman ini sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah. Biasanya kami ditemani Sakura dan Hinata juga. Tapi, kebetulan mereka sedang ada keperluan masing-masing. Yaah, untung saja _mereka_ sedang ada urusan.

Oke, sebenarnya yang kusyukuri adalah ketidakhadiran Hinata. Tidak, tidak, Hinata gadis yang baik, sangat baik malahan. Bukannya aku tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, tetapi aku sangat tidak enak jika harus mengatakan _siapa_ orang yang kusuka. Karena, menurut penglihatanku Hinata juga menyukai orang yang kusuka. Pasalnya, dia terlihat sangat gugup bila berada di dekat-_nya._ Gomennasai Hina-chan!

"Nah, sekarang ayo ceritakan padaku tentang _dia._" Ino memulai pembicaraan—yang sangat tidak kusukai—ini. Pembicaraan yang membuatku _jengah. _Pembicaraan yang membuatku _grogi_ setengah mati!

"Ehem... Tapi, tolong jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun ya! Termasuk Saku-chan dan Hina-chan! Biar ini jadi rahasia kita saja! Memang ini terdengar agak kejam, tapi pasti suatu hari nanti aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka! Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat..."

"Hee? Kenapa memangnya? Haai. Wakatta wakatta. Kau tenang saja ya! Kalau begitu, silakan dimulai!" balas Ino.

"Mmmm...Ano... Etto..."

Aaaah~ Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa! Rasanya sulit sekali!

"Hei!"

Aku masih diam sambil tertunduk—berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku.

"Ten-chaan!"

"Aduhh! Sulit sekali mengatakannyaa! Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari manaa~"

"Mulai saja darimana pun yang kau ingin."

"Etto... Sebenarnya... Aku... Masih belum tahu apakah ini rasa suka atau bukan."

"Hm. Biar kuselidiki. Kau berdebar-debar saat berada di dekatnya?"

"Mu-mungkin?"

"Kau selalu ingin melihatnya?"

"Bi-bi-bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Jantungmu hampir copot saat melihatnya tersenyum meskipun senyumannya bukan untukmu?"

_DUAR!_

"I-Ino... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hehehe... Aku ini ahli dalam urusan percintaan."

Hee? Aku baru kali ini mendengar ada ahli dalam urusan 'cinta'?

"Jadi... Siapa _dia_?" lanjut Ino.

"Di-dia... Anak kelas 3-B..." kataku sambil menutup mataku.

"Kiba Inuzuka ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda.

_DUAR!_

Lagi-lagi Ino menebaknya tepat sasaran!

Ya... Memang dia... Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Anak kelas 3-B. Terkenal akan tingkahnya yang agak aneh dan—menurutku—kereen! Cowok yang kusuka. Tepat sekali... Seharusnya sekarang aku memberinya _standing applause_ atas tebakannya yang—sama sekali—tidak meleset!

"Benar ya tebakanku?" kata Ino sambil nyengir-nyengir.

Aku tahu, dia yakin sekali setelah melihat ekspresiku yang tiba-tiba berubah—bertambah merah!—setelah nama itu disebut.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menyukainyaaa..."

"Hahahaha... Kau tahu, kita tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang." Kata Ino dengan pede-nya yang melambung tinggi melebihi menara Eiffle.

"Sudahlah, tak usah malu-malu begitu... Lagipula, dia gak buruk-buruk banget kok!"

Aku masih saja menunduk sambil menutupi wajahku menggunakan tas jinjing yang berisi baju olahraga kotor. Aku yakin, bila kau membandingkan wajahku dengan apel _Snow White_, pasti kau tidak dapat membedakan warnanya. Lupakan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Ino.

Heh? Aku bingung dengan perkataannya. Aku mulai memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Iyaa, tunggu apa lagi? Tembak saja dia!"

Aku melongo sesaat. Mencerna kata-katanya.

Tembak? TEMBAK? Maksudmu... menyatakan cinta?

Setelah semua terproses di otakku...

"APAAA?!"

+++ | Ai's Story | +++

Haaahh~ Rasanya sulit sekali untuk melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku masih _shock_ dengan pernyataan Ino kemarin.

Tembak? Mimpi saja kau Ten! Aku ini dikenal sebagai gadis yang cuek dengan cowok. Aku juga tidak mau pacaran dulu sebelum menginjak bangku kuliah! Aku harus konsentrasi dengan belajarku agar bisa diterima di SMA favorit, lalu dapat melanjutkan kuliah dengan mudah—kalau perlu mendapatkan beasiswa di luar negeri! Aku tidak ingin terganggu dengan 'cinta monyet'-ku ini. Kamisama... Tolong bantu akuu~!

_BRUUKKK!_

Sial! Tanpa sadar aku berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala dan menutup mataku sehingga tidak memperhatikan suasana sekitar dan—menabrak sesuatu! Dasar bodooh! Kemana saja pikiranmu melayang, hah?

"Maaf." Kata suara yang terdengar begitu dingin di telingaku.

Saat aku mendongak... _Taraa! Your prince is in front of you now!_

Aku tercengang, tidak mempercayai siapa yang sedang berada di depanku sekarang. Yap! Inilah dia! Kiba Inuzuka!

Oh Kamisama, rasanya aku ingin ke kamar mandi sekarang!

"HALO TENTEN!"

Kyaa! Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang yang membuatku kaget setengah mati!

"Ah! Naruto?"

"Hehehe. Maaf mengagetkanmu Ten! Habisnya kau dari tadi diam saja sih, kukira kau kerasukan. Yah, sudah dulu ya! Sampai jumpa lagi!—Ooii! Kiba, tunggu!" kata Naruto sambil lari meninggalkanku.

Eh? Ternyata dari tadi aku hanya diam? Dan tiba-tiba saja Kiba sudah jauh di depanku—yang sekarang sudah ditemani Naruto. Mereka terlihat sering bersama. Apa rumahnya berdekatan? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti, sekarang Kiba sedang tertawa lepas bersama Naruto—yang sikapnya sama sekali berbeda saat menabrakku!

Apa Kiba sedingin itu pada perempuan? Tidak, tidak, aku sering melihatnya bercanda dengan perempuan teman sekelasnya. Apa dia bersikap dingin hanya padaku? Tapi... Kenapa?

+++ | Ai's Story | +++

_Pulang sekolah. Di taman._

"Kenapa Inoo?! Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak... Kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Tapi, ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

Hah?

"Lagipula, kenapa kau diam saja saat dia meminta maaf. Setidaknya bilang 'Tidak apa-apa' atau 'Maaf, aku yang salah!' atau apa gitu? Tapi kau malah diam saja, dan mungkin setelah itu dia berpikir bahwa kau tidak suka padanya!" lanjut Ino.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tembak dia _se-ce-pat-nya_!" kata Ino sambil menekankan kata 'secepatnya'.

"Tidaakk! Aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaanku, bahkan sampai hari kelulusan pun! Biar kusimpan saja. Tak apa meskipun dia tak tahu. Aku lebih tenang kalau begini!"

"Kau ini...—"

"—Hufft~ Yasudah, itu semuanya terserah padamu. Aku hanya memberi saran saja. Yang penting, kau jangan sampai terganggu akan rasa itu. Kau harus tetap fokus untuk belajarmu ya!" lanjut Ino.

Aku diam sejenak sambil menatap Ino.

"Arigatou ne... Ino-chan..."

Kemudian, Ino pun tersenyum.

+++ | Ai's Story | +++

Yaaah~ Aku masih belum tahu kapan aku akan memberitahukan perasaanku pada Kiba. Mungkin sebelum kelulusan? Atau... 5 tahun lagi? Atau tidak akan pernah? Aku percaya, Kamisama pasti telah merencanakan skenario terindah untuk kisah cintaku. Apakah lebih indah dari kisah _Cinderella_? Lihat saja nanti. Yang pasti, aku akan siap dengan semua itu!

Walaupun akhir kisah cintaku pada Kiba tidak bahagia, aku sangat bersyukur atas segala rasa yang sedang kurasakan ini. Bahagia? Tentu saja! Aku sangaaat bahagia telah menyukai seorang Kiba, meskipun Kiba tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku ini.

_Arigatou gozaimasu... Kamisama..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

* * *

**Footnote:**

Huaaahh... Ini fic pertama sayaa! Tolong dimaklumi ya apabila aneh+abal+gaje+akhir menggantung+daan lainnyaa. Gomen... Gomen... #membungkuk

Bagi para readers, RnR please? Sebagai newbie, saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik kalian!

Next chapter: Unspoken Loves (Kiba's POV)

Arigatou ne!

with innocent smile,

Ai


End file.
